(1) Field of the Invention
This invention regards a wedge device. More particularly, it regards a wedge device for clamping of pipes and tools during petroleum production. The wedge device comprises an annular mounting element arranged to be connected to a deck or a rotary table, and a plurality of main wedges with associated clamps, displaceable with respect to the annular mounting element, and which encircle the vertical central axis of the wedge device. Each clamp is located on an auxiliary wedge displaceably coupled to the main wedge.
Traditionally, drill rigs of the type used in petroleum production use a wedge device to suspend pipes, typically in the rig drill floor.
According to prior art it is common to make use of so-called slips which are placed in a tapered ring, and which are arranged to grip a pipe when the pipe and the slips are displaced downward in the tapered ring.
It is also known to make use of hydraulically actuated clamps to suspend pipes.
A common feature of these known solutions is the frequent need, brought on by the uncertainty of the operation, for a safety clamp to grip the pipe in the event that the slips or the hydraulically pretensioned clamps slip along the pipe. Devices according to prior art are often adapted a relatively narrow range of pipe dimensions. Thus it is necessary to have access to a number of different components in order to be able to work for instance on pipes having different diameter.
It is also difficult for the slips to take up any torque before a significant vertical load has been placed on them.
The object of the invention is to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of prior art. The object is achieved, in accordance with the invention, through the characteristics stated in the description below and in the following claims.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not Applicable.